Embalming (series)
Shueisha | publisher_en = Viz Media | publisher_other = Glénat Tokyopop | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Jump the Revolution! | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = 2005 | first = | last = | volumes = 0 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Nobuhiro Watsuki. It has been running in Shueisha's Jump SQ. magazine since the magazine premiered in November, 2007. It is based on two manga short stories: , which was originally published in 2005 in the magazine Jump the Revolution, and appeared later in the final volume of Watsuki's previous manga series, Busou Renkin; and , released in a second issue of Jump the Revolution in 2006. Plot Embalming -The Another Tale of Frankenstein- The manga takes place in Europe, sometime in the last decade of the 19th century, and is based on the idea that Victor Frankenstein actually existed and created an artificial human from bodyparts of dead people, and that even 150 years after this event, numerous scientists across Europe are using the notes left behind by Dr. Frankenstein to create their own monsters. These creatures are referred to as Frankensteins in the manga. Embalming follows several main characters who are all involved in the Frankenstein research in different ways. Their stories are told in separate, but interconnected episodes or story archs. Characters Fury Flatliner * Age: 18 * Birthday: May 1st * Blood Type: A * Uses a knife to fight * Killed in a fight with a frankenstein and gets his head chopped off, he is then saved by Dr. Peaberry who turns him into a frankenstein Elm L. Renegade * Age: 23 * Birthday: August 5th * Blood Type: B * Was killed by John Doe when he escaped after being reanimated * Has a modified skin, so she can shed up to any near lethal damage * Appears to be able to act as a lightning rod, which allows her and Ashuhit to destroy many frankensteins at a time * Has the body and attitude of a 13-year-old girl (claims that Ashuhit has a lolita complex), however she is fairly intelligent * Appears to be quite close to Ashuhit, although she has no pre-frankenstein memories of him Dr. Peaberry * Age: Unknown * Birthday: January 30th * Blood Type: AB * Mysterious woman who finds Fury dead and brings him back to life as a frankenstein Ashuhit Richter * Age: 22 * Birthday: November 22nd * Blood Type: AB * Childhood boyfriend of Elm * Right leg from knee down was destroyed by John Doe when he escaped * Continues to take care of Elm, although in more of a fatherly way * Is searching for a way to turn frankensteins back into living people Wraith Allen * Age: 18 * Birthday: September 11th * Blood Type: B * Fury's best friend * Uses a shotgun to fight * Killed in a fight with a frankenstein and gets bitten in half, he is brought back by Lord Weiss who turns him into a frankenstein * Kills Edel at the end of volume 1 Edel Weiss * Age: 15 * Daughter of Sir Weiss * Killed by Wraith at the end of volume 1 External links *[http://jumpsq.shueisha.co.jp/contents/embalming/index.html Embalming website] Category:Shōnen manga es:Embalming - The Another Tale of Frankestein - it:Embalming -The Another Tale of Frankenstein- ja:エンバーミング (漫画) pt:Embalming -Another Tale of Frankenstein-